


Sandy-Haired Boy

by stormbringer246



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbringer246/pseuds/stormbringer246
Summary: My mommy says that boys give girls cards on Valentines day.My daddy says that boys do this because some day, when you get older, you give a card to the girl you like.They both say that whoever you make your card for has to be a special someone.





	Sandy-Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published by me circa 2011 on DeviantArt. Wanted to finally transfer my works to an actual Fanfiction site

My mommy says that boys give girls cards on Valentines day.  
My daddy says that boys do this because some day, when you get older, you give a card to the girl you like.  
They both say that whoever you make your card for has to be a special someone.

In the first grade, they make us give out cards to the whole class. I don't see why I have to. I don't like the whole class. I refuse to make any cards.

In the second grade, the stupid tradition continues. I still refuse to make cards for the whole class, but I do make two for my new best friends. I give Rai and Fuu theirs in secret, and tell them if they tell anybody I gave them cards, I'd punch them. I wonder at giving Rai a card, remembering what my mommy told me. But I do it anyways.

In third grade, I give Rai and Fuu cards again and it's less awkward the second time. Because of Rai's big goofy smile when he receives my card, I no longer worry about giving him one because he's a boy.

In fourth grade they decide to have the fourth and fifth graders decorate the school together. I secretly give Rai and Fuu cards again.

When I'm a fifth grader, we have to decorate again. There's this boy in the fourth grade with the brightest smile. I want to punch it off his face. His hair sticks up in sandy blonde waves and his bright eyes pierce through everything. The teachers decided to put us together to make streamers, and he chatters away the whole while.  
That night, I make an extra card.  
On Valentines day, the decorations are finished. I give out my two cards, but hold onto the third. At the end of the day, I watch the sandy-haired boy dart back into the fourth grade hall.

The years continue on like this; always making three cards.  
The summer before my sixth grade year, the sandy-haired boy entered the struggle tournament, and we've been rivals ever since.  
Every Valentines day now, I make three cards, and hold onto the third. There's a shoebox in the back of my closet where I toss them once the day is done.

When I'm a high school senior, and the sandy-haired boy is a junior, Valentines day falls on a Saturday. I am able to give out my usual two, but the third I crumple in my hand as the sandy-haired boy walks past my hang out spot with his brunette haired female friend.

I realize I'm jealous.

I go home soon after that, and dig out the shoebox containing the other cards. I sit on my bed and sift through them thinking about what my mommy and daddy said to me so long ago.

I think about boys, and girls, and boys liking girls. I think about Rai, and I think about Fuu, and I think about the sandy-haired boy with the bright beautiful eyes.

That night, as my mommy and daddy sleep blissfully unaware, I sneak out of the house carrying my shoebox.

I walk down the darkened streets to the sandy-haired boy's house. A light is still on where his bedroom is, and I can see him silhouetted against the window. I tap on the window to get his attention, and gesture for him to meet me outside.

When he arrives, I hand him my shoebox. When he opens it, the cards of seven years are contained inside with the last card horribly crumpled. When he looks up, my eyes meet his beautiful ones and I realize the true meaning of the term "special someone" that my mommy and daddy told me.

For the Valentines Days following that night, I continued to put the third card in the shoebox. Only, now it is located at the sandy-haired boy's house.


End file.
